Clearing
by Lady of the Round Table
Summary: "Make everything clear." In which Gray finds himself being told the exact same thing again—but this time, for a different reason. [Gruvia Silver Tartaros Arc] R&R please!


**Clearing**

-A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

…

**Summary:** "Make everything clear." In which Gray finds himself being told the exact same thing again—but this time, for a different reason.

…

**A/N:** The idea for this fic came to me while I was, uhm, takingabathandwashingmyhair. It was weird, I know. I didn't even know how and why. Well anyway, if you guys remember the fight between Juvia and Keith, there was one time when Juvia tried to contact Silver again but was unable to, right? What if during that time, Silver was actually telling Gray what he asked Juvia to do? There are a lot of theories out there regarding the much awaited and highly anticipated Gruvia reunion and honestly, I have a LOT right now. This is one of them. So please tell me what you think by posting a review. And oh, you can also share your very own Gruvia reunion theory. That would be awesome and it will get me thinking for other possible scenarios. Enjoy and R&R please!

**DISCLAIMER:** Me is not Mashima and me does not own FT.

…

Gray felt Silver's arms tighten around his shaking form as he continued to cry. He wanted to return his father's embrace, but somehow, an unknown force was holding him back, rendering him incapable of moving within Silver's grasp.

Silver's attention was suddenly piqued, and he loosened his arms around Gray. For a moment Gray panicked. Will his father walk away and leave him again? He couldn't imagine going through it for a second time—losing his family. No, he couldn't.

Sensing his son's distress, Silver sighed and held Gray at arm's length, his hands resting on his shoulders. Gray was about to speak, but the serious demeanor of his father silenced him. Seventeen years of not having a father didn't change Silver's influence on him. Silver was probably thinking the same thing, for Gray saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly.

"We don't have much time, Gray. I want to tell you something before I go," Silver began.

Gray tensed, "W-what?" he croaked, "W-where—?"

Silver gripped his shoulders more tightly and gave him a sad and somehow, as Gray saw it, a guilty expression before continuing, "I asked your girl to do something for me…and for you, as well."

For a moment, Gray was confused. "Er, my…girl?" he asked tentatively.

Silver raised his eyebrows, "You're denying it too?" he asked incredulously and added in a quiet voice, "She denied it as well. I don't understand."

Gray was totally confused now, "Denying? What am I denying?" he said in an equally incredulous tone.

Silver couldn't believe it. Before he could stop himself, he smacked Gray right on the head.

"Ow! What the hell, dad?!" he exclaimed, "The hell was that for?!"

"Shut up! I couldn't believe that you two would _**and**_ could deny your relationship just like that! I get that you're worried that I may not like her, but come on, son! Who wouldn't like a strong and beautiful girl like her?! If it's my permission you're after, fine, I give it! You can go out, date, and kiss each other for all I care. Just don't deny each other alright? Your mother and I never did," Silver said, a little pissed.

Gray's eyes widened in realization, "You…you can't mean…Juvia?" he said carefully.

His father's eyes narrowed and he smirked, "Juvia? Is that her name? What a pretty name, befitting for an equally pretty young lady," he remarked.

Gray was sure that his entire body just heated up, "She's not…We're not… We're not really together alright? We're only comrades," he retorted.

Silver stared at him for a while before looking at him dead in the eyes, "If that's what you say, fine. But I'll have to let you know, Gray, that your… that girl, will need you after this," he said seriously.

Feeling that the awkward atmosphere dissipated and replaced with urgency and severity, Gray furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Silver fixed his eyes on Gray's and said, "I asked her to defeat the Necromancer—the demon that's controlling me."

Suddenly, Gray stiffened under the grip of his father's hands. If he asked Juvia to defeat Keith, then that would mean…

"Why?" Gray asked quietly.

For a moment, Silver was taken aback by the question. He only sighed and answered, "If Keith is gone, the Chairman will be released from the curse, meaning FACE will not activate. Keith is not that strong, he depends on his puppets too much. But of course, defeating him will also mean that everything under his control will fall apart… including me."

Gray gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably, "I—"

"Don't say anything," Silver said gently, bringing a hand to Gray's hair and ruffling it, "I told you earlier—I'm just a dead man and my wish is to go where Mika is. Seventeen years, son, I waited seventeen years for this. I'm not dying because technically, I'm dead already. I'm sorry that you had to go through this again and I'm sorry for causing you pain, but Gray," he paused for a while, taking in the look on Gray's face, "I do not belong here. I should've been laid to rest a long time ago with your mother. A dead man like me has no place here," he added solemnly.

When he saw that Gray was about to speak, he raised a hand to stop him, "Let me finish please," Silver said, "I can go without regrets now, seeing that you are alive and well, being surrounded by kind and beautiful people and having a family who took care of you all these years. My mission is complete now and I want to leave everything to you. I can finally say that I'm at peace."

Silver brought his hand to Gray's back and embraced him again. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything, just basking in the moment when Silver broke the silence, "As for that girl, Juvia was it? I can't say the same."

Gray fidgeted and his father released him, "I told you earlier, I asked her to defeat Keith, but it seems like she's hesitating to do it," he said.

Silver looked at Gray's expression, which showed a mixture of fear, doubt and concern. He stared at him for a while, realization finally dawning on him.

"Gray," Silver began, in a serious tone that's hard to ignore, "After all of this is over… Promise me one thing: Promise me that you will find her and make her understand that whatever happened to me or you, it's not and will never be her fault, do you hear me?"

Gray's head bowed down and his entire body was shaking, not in anger, Silver noticed, but in grief, "You know each other better than you think. And I know you know what she will be like after this, while I can only guess. That girl's feelings for you run deep, son, I can tell. She'll take this hard… and she'll get hurt, not only physically but emotionally as well. So make it your goal to stay alive, survive and make everything clear to her that she did the right thing," he said.

He looked up to Silver—to the man who made his mother laugh heartily, who carried him on his shoulders when he was a child, who made huge snow balls during the winter for him to play and who selflessly gave his life to protect him and his mother against Deliora, the same man he was proud to call 'dad'—was asking him to make a promise he wants him to fulfill.

He will not let him down.

Gray took a deep breath and with renewed conviction answered him, "I promise."

Silver smiled and patted Gray on the back, "And when I say 'make everything clear', I mean 'everything', Gray. Your feelings, included," he remarked, "I'm not teasing you," he quickly added, upon seeing his son's indignant face, "She's important to you, I can see that. You may continue looking indifferent and uncaring, but I am your father, you can't fool me."

Gray just looked away, a tint of red gracing his cheeks. Silver chuckled and reached to ruffle his son's hair again. Suddenly, light enveloped Silver's entire body, making him draw his hand back. He released a deep breath, "Seems like she was successful," Silver said. He paused, his eyes staring at a distance while Gray stared wide eyed, "I haven't even met her and I already made her cry. Shame on me," he sighed while shaking his head.

Seeing Gray's pained expression, he spoke his final words, "Make sure that this is the last time she'll cry, Gray. Or if she'll ever cry in the future, you'll be there with her. You can't take care of each other if you're apart, so no matter what happens, return to her side," Silver gave his son the smallest of smiles while his entire body continue to disappear.

"_I leave everything to you…"_

Gray stared at the spot where his father had been, now completely devoid of his presence.

"Rest in peace, dad," he said lowly.

A surge of power suddenly coursed through his veins, restoring his magic and giving him strength.

_A promise is a promise._

As Gray set off to find his comrades, his mind ran through the things he needed to do.

First, defeat Tartaros.

Next, save his family and return to Fairy Tail.

Lastly, find Juvia.

And make everything clear.

_**-owari-**_


End file.
